brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Boss
Bosses are especially powerful enemies that will be found in certain rooms on several of the levels. Brutal Mario is well known for its large amount of bosses, most of which come from different games. In all the versions of Brutal Mario the are said to be 72 bosses that have been accessable at some point. An asterisk (*) at boss name means that that boss is dysfunctional or incomplete. Grassland #Shy Guy #Lemmy Koopa/ Lemmy the Hermit Forest #Big Boo Boss #Big Boo Boss #Boom-Boom (scrapped in Super Kitiku Mario) #Mecha Mario #Morton Koopa Jr./ Morton the Neat Bay *Majinki/ Mammoth Machine (Chrono Trigger) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Xan Bie (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) *Wendy O Koopa / Wendy the Girl World 4 (Cave) *Big Boo Boss *Boom-Boom *Squawks (Donkey Kong Country 2, as an ally) *Iggy the Crazy (Iggy Koopa) World 5 (Plains) *Pumpkin Bombs (Seiken Densetsu 3) *Dumb Drum (Donkey Kong Country) *Black Omen accessable in Super Kitiku Mario (Boss) (Chrono Trigger) *Shinryu accessable in Super Kitiku Mario (Boss) (Final Fantasy V) *Omega accessable in Super Kitiku Mario (Boss) (Final Fantasy V) *False Bowser *Doom Wall (Secret of Mana) *Boo Boss (Yoshi's Island) *Larry & Mana Beast (Larry Koopa) (Mana Beast from Secret of Mana) World 6 (Sky) *Yellow Devil *Chomp Shark *Giant Wiggler *Dr. Wily Dummy (Megaman) Demo 6 Dr. Willy Dummy.png|As seen in the Demo 6. Dr. Wily Dummy.png *Whispy Woods (Kirby's Dream Land) *Kracko (Kirby's Dream Land) *King Dedede (Kirby's Dream Land) *Kirby (Kirby, main character of series) *"Big Bad" Kirby (Graphics edit of Big Baby Bowser, Yoshi's Island) Big Bad Kirby.png Big Bad Kirby 2.png *Koopa Bros. (Paper Mario) *Roy the Crafty (Roy Koopa) Roy the Crafty.png Roy the Crafty 2.png Roy the Crafty 3.png World 7 (Ice Peak) *Lightgazer (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) Blue Lightgazer.png|Blue Lightgazer. Green Lightgazer.png|Green Lightgazer. Red Lightgazer.png|Red Lightgazer. Yellow Lightgazer.png|Yellow Lightgazer. *Zable Fahr (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) *Ring Man (Megaman) *Ludwig (Ludwig Von Koopa) *Demon Wall (Final Fantasy IV) World 8 (Bowser's World) *Generator (Kirby Super Star) *Meta-Knight (Kirby Super Star) *Ultima (Final Fantasy Tactics) *Carmilla Queen (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) *Archdemon (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) *Black Rabite (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) *Dragon Emperor (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) *Gorva (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) *Dark Lich (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) *Lady Bow Lady Bow.png Lady Bow 2.png Lady Bow 3.png Lady Bow 4.png Lady Bow 5.png Lady Bow 6.png *Giant Ninji *Giant Mecha-Koopa *Naval Piranha *Moon Moon.png Moon 2.png *Baby Bowser Wendy* (as Layer 2 image) in Super Kitiku Mario, scrapped Super Kitkiu Mario (Final Boss) *Bowser *Seven Koopalings (disfunctional until Super Kitiku Mario (Final Boss)] (Based on Seven Heroes, Romancing SaGa 2) The Seven Koopalings' Fusion 1.png|Koopalings' Fusion Part 1. The Seven Koopalings' Fusion 2.png|Koopalings' Fusion After Background Change. The Seven Koopalings' Fusion Defeat.png|Koopalings' Fusion After Defeat. *Bowser (optional second-phase) Star Road *Star (Boss)* Special World *Chomp Shark *Dangling Ghost *Nova (Heart of Nova in Brutal Mario, scapped in Super Kitiku Mario) (Kirby Super Star) Nova Heart.png|The Demo 6 version. Nova.png *Marx Marx.png Marx 2.png Marx After Defeat.png *Marx Kirby (Graphics edit of Marx) (Kirby Super Star) Marx After Defeat.png Marx Kirby.png *Quint (Megaman) *Mecha Dragon (Megaman) *Doc Robot Cold Man (Megaman) *Doc Robot Flame Man (Megaman) Doc Robot Flame Man.png Doc Robot Flame Man 2.png Doc Robot Flame Man 3.png *Doc Robot Leaf Man (Megaman) Doc Robot Leaf Man.png Doc Robot Leaf Man 2.png *Doc Robot Bright Man (Megaman) Doc Robot Bright Man.png Doc Robot Bright Man 2.png *Dr. Wily (Second Phase partly graphic edit of Genocide Heart, SaGa Frontier) (Wily = Megaman) Wily.png|Wily 1st form Wily 2.png|Wily 2nd form Wily 3.png|Wily 2nd form booting simulation Wily 4.png|Wily 2nd form ocean simulation Wily 5.png|Wily 2nd form volcano simulation Wily 6.png|Wily 2nd form peak simulation (6) Super Kitiku Mario_00006.png|Wily *Nightmare (Kirby's Adventure/Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland) *Samson (Cho Aniki) World 1 (After beating Samson) *Mecha Bonbie & Lakitoad (Mecha Bonbie= Momotarou Dentetsu) Luigi's World *Goddess Toadstool (planned) *Evil Mario Clone (planned) *Luigi (planned) VIP Mario Testing Bosses *Neo Ex-Death (Reused in VIP 2) (scrapped in Brutal Mario) (Final Fantasy V) Neo - EX Death.png|As seen in Brutal Mario. Neo Exdeath.png|Scrapped Neo Ex-Death, appearing in VIP 2 *Four-Headed Yoshi (Reused in VIP 4) (scrapped Brutal Mario) Four-Headed Yoshi.png|As seen in Brutal Mario. (9) Vip Mario 4_00000.png|Mario talking to Yoshi boss (9) Vip Mario 4_00001.png|Yoshi boss talking to Mario (9) Vip Mario 4_00002.png|Yoshi boss *Gamma & 02 (Reused in VIP 3) (scrapped in Brutal Mario) (Wily Machine Eternal=Mega Man: Eternal, 02=Kirby: The Crystal Shards) (8) Vip Mario 3_00000.png|Gamma 1st form (8) Vip Mario 3_00001.png|Gamma 2nd form (8) Vip Mario 3_00002.png|02 leaving Dr. Wily (Changed to Vipper in Vip Mario) (8) Vip Mario 3_00003.png|02 battle (8) Vip Mario 3_00004.png|02 attack (8) Vip Mario 3_00005.png|02 attack 2 (8) Vip Mario 3_00006.png|02 attack 2 (8) Vip Mario 3_00007.png|02 (Low health) Unaccessable, Stray Lunar Magic Levels (That Have Been Edited From The Original ROM) *Queen Zeal* (Chrono Trigger) *Lemmy Koopa (basic edited Super Mario World Boss) *Bowser (Clown Car) (edited Super Mario World Boss) Category:Brutal Mario Category:Bosses